Spatial Light Modulators (SLMs) have found numerous applications in the areas of optical information processing, projection displays, video and graphics monitors, televisions, and electrophotographic printing. SLMs are devices that modulate incident light in a spatial pattern to form a light image corresponding to an electrical or optical input. The incident light may be modulated in its phase, intensity, polarization, or direction. The light modulation may be achieved by a variety of materials exhibiting various electro-optic or magneto-optic effects, and by materials that modulate light by surface deformation.
An SLM is typically comprised of an area or linear array of addressable picture elements (pixels). Source pixel data is first formatted by an associated control circuit, usually external to the SLM, and then loaded into the pixel array one frame at a time. This pixel data may be written to the pixel array using a variety of algorithms, i.e. sequentially top-to-bottom one pixel line at a time, interleaving by sequentially addressing top-to-bottom every other pixel line, such as the odd rows of pixels, and then returning to address the even pixel lines, etc. In cathode ray tubes (CRTs), this data writing technique is know as rasterizing, whereby a high powered electron gun scans across the pixel elements of a phosphor screen left to right, one line at a time. This pixel address data writing scheme is equally applicable to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) as well.
A recent innovation of Texas Instruments Incorporated of Dallas Texas, is the digital micromirror device or the deformable mirror device (collectively DMD). The DMD is an electro/mechanical/optical SLM suitable for use in displays, projectors and hard copy printers. The DMD is a monolithic single-chip integrated circuit SLM, comprised of a high density array of 16 micron square movable micromirrors on 17 micron centers. These mirrors are fabricated over address circuitry including an array of SRAM cells and address electrodes. Each mirror forms one pixel of the DMD array and is bistable, that is to say, stable in one of two positions, wherein a source of light directed upon the mirror array will be reflected in one of two directions. In one stable "on" mirror position, incident light to that mirror will be reflected to a projector lens and focused on a display screen or a photosensitive element of a printer. In the other "off" mirror position, light directed on the mirror will be deflected to a light absorber. Each mirror of the array is individually controlled to either direct incident light into the projector lens, or to the light absorber. The projector lens ultimately focuses and magnifies the modulated light from the pixel mirrors onto a display screen and produce an image in the case of a display. If each pixel mirror of the DMD array is in the "on" position, the displayed image will be an array of bright pixels.
For a more detailed discussion of the DMD device and uses, cross reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,049 to Hornbeck, entitled "Spatial Light Modulator and Method"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,544 to DeMond, et al, entitled "Standard Independent Digitized Video System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,369 to Nelson, entitled "Printing System Exposure Module Alignment Method and Apparatus of Manufacture", each patent being assigned to the same assignee of the present invention and the teachings of each are incorporated herein by reference. Gray scale of the pixels forming the image is achieved by pulse-width modulation techniques of the mirrors, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,652, entitled "DMD Architecture and Timing for Use in a Pulse-Width Modulated Display System", assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, and the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventionally, a light shield encompasses the active portion of the micromechanical spatial light modulator i.e. the tiny deflectable micromirrors. This light shield reflects incident light that overfills the SLM surface away from projection optics, and without defracting light which could reduce the display contrast ratio. It is necessary to overfill the SLM with light to achieve a uniform intensity across the active portion of the SLM. This light shield may have a reflective upper surface and be fabricated coplanar with the reflective mirrors of the DMD array. Typically, during fabrication, when the photoresist layers are undercut by a plasma etch process from beneath the movable micromechanical pixel mirrors, the photoresist layer remains underneath the light shield. It is necessary that the light shield remain mechanically supported to maintain a flat surface. However, the photoresist material, which is UV-cured, does not always facilitate a uniformly flat shield surface, and thus the shield can deflect incident light back into the projection optics which consequently degrades the contrast ratio of the displayed image. In addition, the photoresist material remaining under the light shield can subsequently generate particles which may migrate to the active areas of the DMD array, and inhibit the operation of the deflectable micromirrors.
It is desired to provide a reinforced light shield without maintaining any photoresist beneath the light shield.